


One Leap

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Reisen finds herself drawn to the new residents of Youkai Mountain, particularly the larger than life priestess of the shrine..





	One Leap

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She felt compelled to check up on her.

Reisen knew that anyone who was on the receiving end of getting a beating by Reimu was going to feel it for a few days, goddess or not. If Reimu was powerful enough to take down both Eirin & Kaguya, Reisen knew that the latest trio to cause a stir would not stand a chance. 

Which was indeed the outcome that resonated throughout the land. She felt inclined to take a trip up the mountain to at least make sure that the human was alright, the human that had caught her eyes. 

That was _all_ she was doing; being hospitable to Gensokyo's newest arrivals. 

_"So why does it feel like my stomach is flipping around like when I'm trying to hide from Master when she requests a 'favour'?"._

The nerves she was experiencing were unexplainable and unexpected. 

Ever since she had laid eyes on the new Shinto priestess that belonged to the Moriya Shrine, Reisen felt like her thought process had been tumbled around from its original path. 

She wasn't even angry about it. 

The lunarian chalked it down to her own peeking curiosity as it seemed like the only responsible justification to being enthralled by her. 

" _Kochiya Sanae huh"_ she mused as she eyed the door to the shrine, definitely not putting off knocking on it. 

She had done as much snooping as possible including hounding Reimu for details on her potential competition and anyone else that was involved. The research wasn't fruitless, though it didn't provide any actual insight into who Sanae really was.

At least not the traits that remained hidden beneath her jovial attitude. 

Watching her from a distance at the party at their own shrine, Reisen could easily pick up on some of Sanae's personality and normally, she would've been eager to get a closer look but for some reason, just the idea of talking to the priestess made her feel an unusual bout of shyness. 

But what she did gather was enough to start an image into Sanae's persona. 

Impulsive. Scatter brained. Unapologetically determined. 

Even if those attributes were the embodiment of Sanae, the lunarian would have no qualms with that she thought with a smile before exhaling and knocking on the door. 

_"Here goes nothing"._

She waited for a minute or so before hearing padded footstep from the other side, the door sliding open to reveal one of the goddesses of the shrine. 

 _"Yasaka Kanako"_. 

Even from the word of mouth of what she had heard about Kanako from Eirin, Reisen had to admit it didn't quite live up to being in the presence of the goddess herself. The woman oozed confidence and a demeanour that couldn't be ignored & she hadn't even said one word. 

Her sharp red eyes scanned Reisen up and down, taking extra focus when she looked over her ears which prompted the lunarian to actually say something rather than staring. 

She quickly gave a curt bow whilst introducing herself, "Good evening! I'm Reisen Udongein Inaba and I-". 

" _I_ specifically stated to your colleague that we aren't interested in having an interview". 

Reisen stood back up and gave Kanako a confused raise of her brow, "My..colleague?" she repeated whilst trying to figure out what Kanako was talking about until it hit her like Rumia hit a tree, "Oh wait no, I'm not a reporter! That's Aya!" she quickly said with panic. 

"I think that was her name given how fast she was talking". 

"Aya isn't the best reporter anyway but she's the only one Gensokyo has" the lunarian stated, "What was her paper called, the Bunbunmaru? Master says it's nothing but gossip. Besides, reporting seems like hard work". 

Kanako crossed her arms over her chest, curiosity striking her as Reisen lost her momentum & calmed down, "Well, what business do you have here?". 

"I uh, I came to see how Sanae is doing". 

"Really?". 

"Really!". 

"So you're telling me that there isn't a camera behind the hand your hiding, Reisen, was it?". 

The lunarian stammered but shook her head in defiance, "N-not at all!" & thrust said hand out to show Kanako what was in it. 

It was safe to say that the goddess certainly wasn't expecting a gorgeous bouquet of flowers obstructing her view to Reisen. 

"Humans give each other flowers don't they?" the lunarian enquired, "In fact, I saw two women in the Human Village exchange them & the one that received them was really happy! It seemed to have brightened up her day enough to hug the other woman and even stay in her arms, they're good friends right?". 

"Good _friends_?" Kanako replied  & smirked at what Reisen had described, "You think so?". 

She nodded, "Yes, they were even going to move their faces closer to say thanks but I had to leave as I had a job to do so, I, I thought maybe Sanae would like some flowers to cheer her up?". 

It took a lot for Kanako not to break out into a grin and thought Reisen's innocence was endearing. From what she could tell, she didn't seem to have any ulterior motives and if anything, was genuinely emitting a barrage of nerves that would make Nitori appear confident. 

Sanae had been moping around the shrine about her loss against Reimu so Kanako thought she could do with some company that wasn't herself or Suwako. She had refused to leave the vicinity of their home unless it was absolutely required so this was the perfect opportunity to address that. 

_"Its been a while since I played cupid, this might be fun"._

"Alright, I'll see if she is up for any visitors" Kanako said and motioned for the lunarian to step inside. 

"Thank you!"

Reisen opted to keep her shoes on until Kanako confirmed whether Sanae would want to see her. 

She didn't want to appear too eager.

 _"I think that ship has sailed though"_ she mused whilst clutching the bouquet in her hands, _"I hope she likes them. Although, what if humans from the Outside World don't appreciate mundane gifts like this? What if Sanae hates flowers? W-what if Sanae has already received flowers? Oh my god what if Sanae is a flower youkai?!"_. 

The lunarian was glancing around rapidly, pondering whether to make her escape or not and avoid the potential embarrassment that probably awaited her. 

99% of her was on the verge of running out but the 1% that wanted to see Sanae might as well have been a rope tied to the shrine to keep her there. 

That sturdy, god binding kind of rope that Kanako used probably. 

 _"Okay, deep breath, Reisen! This is nothing compared to the surgeries you've preformed on humans and youkai, all I'm doing is visiting a..potentially good friend. Yeah, that's it"_ she convinced herself and calmed down before she started pacing all over the place, _"A good **friend** ". _

"You can come through". 

"Ah!" she jumped with a small scream. 

She hadn't realised Kanako had returned and the goddess laughed softly at the reaction. 

"Jumpy?". 

The lunarian gulped and willed herself to calm the hell down, "Uh I guess?".

"Don’t worry, she doesn't bite" Kanako grinned as Reisen followed her into the shrine, "At least not yet, she might develop a penchant for the rabbit type. Gensokyo is full of surprises I've noticed". 

The goddess did not have to turn around to see the ashen look on Reisen's face and continued her amused chortle till they reached the priestesses' room. 

"Go ahead" she said and let the lunarian pass her to go into Sanae's room before closing the door behind her. 

"Thank you". 

 

Reisen wasn't sure what to expect from the interior of the priestesses' bedroom but eclectic would definitely be a term to use. There were images stuck on the wall, figures scattered around her desk and shelves, an array of literature with colourful pages that she recognised as paintings.

It was neat yet cluttered; maybe an accurate representation of Sanae's character. 

"Hi".  

Sanae's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked to the side to see the priestess in her futon and sat up. 

"Uhm hello" she quickly replied and stood at the side, "I'm sorry to intrude, my name is..".

"Reisen Udongein Inaba Definitely Not A Colleague Of Shameimaru Aya. It's a long name but definitely catchy" Sanae laughed and pat the ground near her for the lunarian to seat herself. 

"I have considered adding it to my actual name so your opinion is appreciated" Reisen managed to joke back whilst sitting down. 

"Always happy to help" the priestess said with a big smile, "So you're from the bamboo forest right? I think I saw an article, from Aya, funnily enough". 

"That's right, Eientei".

"Quite the journey here isn't it?". 

Upon closer inspection, Reisen could see several bruises scattered on the priestesses’ arm, a few cuts to her forehead and cheek as well as a swollen lip. She'd healed a lot more since the party so that was a plus and the lunarian internally sighed with relief. 

Maybe she could help her dress the injuries again, _"Because that wouldn't be weird"_ Reisen chided herself. 

"It is but I, I got you these flowers, which I hope you like and.. " she tentatively said and extended her hands out, “I’m glad you're feeling better now too".

 _"Honestly, that's the best you could come up with?! What happened to that courage!?_ ". 

Her inner voice was having a meltdown at her demure behaviour. In fact, it packed up its suitcase and ejected from the lunarian's mind, _"I don't get paid enough for this"_. 

"For me? Really?" Sanae asked, though her small gasp of appreciated fell on deaf ears due to Reisen begging her inner voice to come back and help, "That's so sweet, I love them!".

"I wasn't sure what else to get and I completely understand if you don't like them or..".

"No not at all, I-".

"I mean I tried to find something that would cheer you up and if it hasn't then I'm..".

"Reisen". 

Sanae was laughing now as Reisen continued her unnecessary apologies until she placed her own hand over the ones folded on Reisen's lap. 

"I'm so sorry, did you say something?!". 

"I said...I _love_ them" Sanae replied warmly, "They are beautiful and thank you". 

As expected, Reisen was a little taken aback by the earnest way Sanae had said that and the soft hand resting on hers was not helping in making the lunarian's responsive capabilities any faster. 

"Y-you do?". 

"I do, it's sweet of you to visit me as well. Maybe getting used to being here will take time but it means a lot that you came to see me" Sanae answered, removing her hand from Reisen's to cup the flowers next to her, "I admit I'm a bit worried". 

"Worried? About what?" she enquired. 

Sanae kept her gaze averted and on the flowers though she could feel the lunarian's eyes on her. 

"That..I wouldn't really click with anyone here, especially after what I tried to do with Reimu's shrine". 

"Oh the takeover" she said out loud but instantly regretted it as Sanae appeared even more forlorn, "I wouldn't worry about that, honestly! Reimu has pretty much forgiven you!". 

"What makes you say that?". 

"The party that happened after of course" Reisen smiled, "You're new to Gensokyo and I admit that this is the first time I've personally met someone after Reimu's intervening of plans but I know she always has that party after any incident. Like a, 'It's fine but don't do it again' kind of thing!". 

Sanae thought back to that night and the array of conversations she had with everyone there. Reimu was understandably annoyed for a while but after a few drinks, she was more than ready to let the incident be. They chatted, shared stories, drank together, well, Reimu drank for her but it ended well. 

Hosting the event at the Moriya Shrine definitely sweetened the deal a bit. 

But Reisen was right as the guests were welcoming and more than wanted to talk with her. 

"Gensokyo truly is such a fascinating place huh?" Sanae replied whilst returning Reisen's reassuring grin. 

"It is. I know I can speak for Master & the Princess about that statement. Everyone just ends up being a friend in some sort of way. Believe me it was strange for us to experience too" she chuckled, "I thought it would be nice to be the same for you perhaps?" she finished with a light blush and scratching the back of her neck. 

Reisen had no clue as to why that ended up being a question though Sanae didn't seem to mind. 

"Trust me, making friends in the Outside World is _way_ harder so this was lovely!" the priestess beamed and scooted closer, "You know, at the party, I thought you would come and say hi". 

"Wait,  y-you saw me?!". 

Sanae giggled at seeing the lunarian's red eyes take a deer in the headlights form, which was hilarious in itself considering Reisen's mammalian status. 

"Yeah kind of, I mean I saw a lot of interesting people that night so I was really taking note since I'm gonna be living here for good" she elaborated as Reisen shifted on her knees, "It's hard to miss you in a crowd full of different youkai and humans, you're totally cute!". 

With her cheeks obtaining a further pinkish hue, Reisen wasn't sure how to react to the compliment & the bright eyes of the priestess, especially knowing that she wasn't as subtle as she thought in scoping her out.

She tugged at her tie and responded quietly, "Th-thanks. I guess I didn't know how to and everyone wanted to meet you so I did not want to interrupt that". 

"I wouldn't have minded but I'm glad you came here instead too" Sanae answered & placed her hand over Reisen's again, "At least we won't be disturbed & can talk better, yes?". 

The lunarian gulped before stammering out a reply of, "Are you sure? If you need to rest I can come back another time".

"Please, all I've been doing is resting" Sanae laughed whilst motioning around the room with her other hand, "I'm excited that I have some great company now. There's only so much I can take listening to Lady Kanako & Lady Suwako's jokes". 

"In that case, I'd be happy to stay here, Sanae" Reisen said fondly, ears twitching in happiness. 

The priestess was thrilled & jumped right into talking again, eager to know more about her surprising yet wonderful visitor, "So, this Master & Princess you speak of, how did you meet them? What brought you all here? Can I just say how cool your ears are! I've never seen anything like it! Well, excluding in Anime in the Outside World. Do you want to stay for dinner?". 

All the trepidation Reisen had felt had diminished without residence as Sanae's inquisitive & bubbly personality continued to dazzle her. 

The priestess was proving to be nothing but enchanting with her curiosity & hospitable nature, something that the lunarian could easily find herself getting accustomed to. 

She was grateful for the push that Kaguya & Eirin had given her after they'd noticed her unusual attention to the priestess at the shrine's party. 

With Sanae's enthusiasm latching onto her, Reisen got comfortable and started the conversation that would pave the way for many more to come, "Well, where do I start with them..". 

 

In the kitchen, Suwako strolled in to take a look at what the other goddess was up to. She had been sprawled in the living room  catching up on some sleep or as Kanako would say, _"Continuing your never-ending sleep"_. 

"What are you doing?". 

"Sanae has a friend over" Kanako answered as she finished brewing the tea. 

That piqued the curse goddess's intrigue considering Sanae had been reluctant to leave the shrine at all, "The shrine maiden?". 

"Not quite". 

"The magician?". 

"Wrong again" Kanako smirked and placed the tea & cups down next to the snacks as Suwako contemplated further. 

"Who else could she have met..".

"It's the rabbit" the taller goddess said & chuckled at the shocked face Suwako was making. 

"Seriously? Which one, 'small, cutesy and droopy' ears or 'large, could potentially be weapons' ears ?" the blonde questioned. 

Kanako stopped and gave the goddess an amused look at her nicknames for Reisen & Tewi; the latter she'd had the pleasure of being irritated by at the party. 

"Weaponised ears, if you must know. From the sounds of it, they're hitting it off rather well" she replied, picking the tray up and heading towards the hallway before the curse goddess had another important question that just had to be answered. 

"Are we talking 'good friends' hitting it off or, _'good friends'_ hitting it off?". 

"Hm who's to say" Kanako smiled ominously, "Let's just say there appears to be a very fine line between the various types of female friends in this land".

Suwako blinked whilst raising an accusing finger at her counterpart, "We've been here a week, I wonder _who_ has caught your eyes, Kanako? Could it be the..ghost Princess? Oh oh, maybe the gap youkai! Hmm or, the doctor from the Human Village? I hear weaponised ears is her apprentice" she grinned. 

"Now now, I don't recall saying anything about myself, however, I have a feeling Sanae's homesickness won't be lasting too long"  Kanako divulged and added, "Though if I had to choose, the doctor probably. I'm getting a goddess vibe from her also. That and I'll admit the curiousty to know how she runs her clinic considering the land's slightly primitive foundation is a big factor. Maybe I want to work with her, maybe I want _more_ " she finished with an enigmatic smile, "Who knows". 

The goddess resumed her trail to Sanae's room whilst Suwako whistled and floated in mid air. 

"Well, Gensokyo's looking to be interesting already". 

Little did she know of the troves of adventures, friendships & relationships that would be heading their way. 

Specifically, Reisen's many escapades with Sanae as her playable character in crime.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a Sanae/Hatate piece until I recalled that Hatate doesn't appear till DS which would clash with the timeline for this. It was more or less finished but fixable & my second option was Kogasa. So I changed it to fit her character until it hit me again that Kogasa doesn't appear till UFO :3
> 
> Suffice to say, after dropping a few profanities & being close to just deleting it, I thought I'd give it one more try and made sure that it all adds up with Reisen :L 
> 
> Not entirely sure how I managed to screw it up twice with such a glaring mistake but hey, third time is the charm they say :v
> 
> I don't know, I tried ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
